


Noi non potemo avere perfetta vita senza amici

by Aquielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Murder Husbands, Season 2, or at least my Hannigram version of it, so much UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's decreed must now transpire, and the fearsome thing draws near. When it hides the lurking terror, is it wise to lift the veil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noi non potemo avere perfetta vita senza amici

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Cassandra by Friedrich Schiller
> 
> Title from Dante- We cannot have a perfect life without friends.

When Will Graham's brain was on fire, when he was burning from the inside out like a star exploding it was the single most fascinating thing Hannibal Lecter had ever witnessed.

Even Bedelia's warnings and his own sense of self preservation cannot stop him from moving closer. He has never thought of himself as covetous, but something possessive inside him longs to coil around Will like Quetzalcoatl. Protect his brilliant mind from all other influences. Hold him close enough to whisper encouraging words and inhale all of the seething fury that radiates so deliciously.

He knows on a fundamental level that he should go, he should leave Will behind, let his wings catch fire as he falls into the sun like Icarus. But when Will is so weak he shakes, it is Hannibal he turns to. Despite opinions to the contrary his desire to protect the beauty he sees inside Will's protean mind outweighs his base desire for destruction.

Jack refers to Will as if he is a broken thing, a casualty of a cruel and capricious God, but Hannibal only sees a butterfly finally emerging from the chrysalis. He knows the only thing better than watching Will shatter into a million sharp pieces will be putting him back together. Watching the tight lines of his jaw, observing him struggle with his demons. Waiting for Will's better angels to triumph and bestow forgiveness while never forgetting the trust that Hannibal meticulously destroyed.

The desire to reach out between the ancient iron bars that separate them is shocking in its acuity. The Baltimore State Hospital for the criminally insane is old, the inmates are the worst examples that humanity has to offer, the walls have seen countless horrors and no doubt Will can feel all of them. But the man who stands before him is not diaphanous, he is porcelain lined with a steely hardness that makes pride swell inside Hannibal's chest.

Will's eyes are exquisite and clear. He is fervent and righteous in his indignation. He has never been more spectacular and Hannibal has never felt less in control of his own desires.

********

Will's mind is a labyrinth guarded by a fierce minotaur bearing Hannibal's face. The voice that echoes inside is clipped, but always polite. That lilt to the accent is cultivating urges inside him, encouraging the growth of things deep-seeded that he would rather ignore.

He wants violence and brutality to pour from him like a sonnet. He has honed his mind to the sharpest point possible and wants to exert his power, but he wants more to hand it over to someone deserving. He has known for a long time that his nightmares would follow him from dark places back into the real world, is Hannibal the monster he has brought back this time? No one can believe the things he says over and over, everyone thinks he is insane, but he knows what Hannibal is. He knows.

He sees beneath the exquisitely tailored suits and perfectly placed silverware. He sees inside the grotesquely beautiful heart of Hannibal. Knows that what he craves most of all is something he has never experienced before. The respect and devotion of someone he truly views as his equal. He could use it to his advantage, freedom at Hannibal's cost, instead he focuses on Lasker's rule, when you see a good move, look for a better one.

He pushes his anger and betrayal down, tries to forget that Chilton is listening to every word spoken between them. "Are you familiar with the mythology that humans were created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces? According to the Greeks Zeus split them in half, condemning them to spend all of their lives looking for their other half."

"Yes I am Will, Plato believed that when a person meets their other half they are struck from their senses by love, by a sense of belonging to one another. They are driven by desire and they don't want to be separated from one another, not even for a moment." Hannibal's eyes widen just slightly and Will can see behind the mask into the aching chasm of loneliness for a brief moment.

"Is that what you believe Will, that we belong together? That we were torn apart by a jealous deity?"

Will's smile is momentary and doesn't reach his eyes. "I recognize the darkness in you. I see it reflected in me. Does that shock you Doctor Lecter?"

"No it does not, are you trying to shock me dear Will? I find this conversation far more to my liking than your monstrous accusations." A glint of a smile curls at his lips "But you know that, you flatter me, to what end?"

Will feels a sense of kinship with the proverbial moth as it hurls itself at the incendiary object of obsession. Not sure if Hannibal intends to force his evolution, observe him like a science project or be an active part in his destruction.

"You know I'm unstable, but I do have appearances to maintain even in here." He meets Hannibal's eyes for the a long minute "Doctor Lecter" he softens his gaze "Hannibal, I would believe in the best of you, can you return the curtesy?"

Hannibal is still, but the set of his shoulders belies his relaxed posture, everything he wants is laid out in front of him, just out of reach. "My dear Will, I have the upmost faith in you, but I fear that Frederick's adolescent fumbling might have an adverse affect upon your temperament."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll do what I have to." Will says as he backs away from the bars to sit on his cot. He can feel the stag breathing under his skin, the harsh chirping noises of carrion birds. The shadows move across the wall and Hannibal's eyes glow red.

"What's decreed must now transpire, and the fearsome thing draws near. When it hides the lurking terror, is it wise to lift the veil?" Hannibal closes his eyes to seal the vision before him inside his mind, he knows his patience will be rewarded "Until next time then Will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh murder husbands how you have eaten my very soul.


End file.
